Lo que hago por ti
by Sydien2000
Summary: :AU: En el día actuamos como extraños, en la noche como amantes.


**Lo que hago por ti**

" _She said: kiss me, It'll heal, But it won't forget"_

" _Ella dijo: bésame, sanará, pero no te hará olvidar"_

La mañana fue como todas las demás, la señora de la casa se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno sumergida en su propia burbuja, escuchando las noticias con la radio encendida y tarareando una canción muy diferente a la que la emisora de radio estaba transmitiendo en ese momento. Para su esposo, Gabriel, la rutina de su esposa era definitivamente caótica pero como ya tenían cerca de veintidós años de feliz matrimonio a esas alturas había aprendido a acostumbrarse a tener que lidiar con la estridente rutina de ella.

Se quedó parado por un momento en el marco de la cocina, su esposa estaba de espaldas frente a las hornillas de la cocina, a pesar de que su esposa ya tuviera cuarenta años recién cumplidos seguía viéndola igual de hermosa y despampanante con su rubio cabello corto aun libre de canas.

–Buenos días linda. –Saludó el hombre animado y con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios provocando que se formaran uno pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas cubiertas por una suave barba entrecana de tres días –¿Cómo se encuentra la señora White?

– ¡Buen día cariño!– La mujer giró en sus talones para saludar a su marido quien ya había tomado asiento en uno de los banquillos del pequeño mesón de granito. Le sirvió huevos revueltos, tostadas y jugo de frambuesa; ambos compartieron el desayuno hablando de cualquier nimiedad o de las actividades que tenían planeada para la iglesia, hoy era de esas mañana en las que ambos se perdían un poco del tiempo, pero fue cuando las noticias terminaron que se dieron cuenta de la hora y de que alguien muy importante aún faltaba por bajar a desayunar.

–Cielos ya son las once…–.La mujer se aproximó presurosa a la entrada de la cocina. -¡Rin, niña despierta que llegaras tarde a clases!-Gritó la mujer. – ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

– _¡Sí mamá, enseguida bajo!_ –Se escuchó desde el segundo piso.

La mujer se desinfló con un suspiro y volvió junto a su esposo, por la soñolienta voz de su hija pudo deducir que fácilmente la joven se había trasnochado nuevamente haciendo quién sabe qué cosa, aunque eso ya era algo normal en ella ¡Adolescente al fin! Pensó la mujer.

–Creo que tendremos que comprarle un despertador nuevo. –Agregó su esposo quien se encontraba tomando un sorbo rojo jugo.

–No, dudo mucho que eso haga algo, tomando en cuenta que ella duerme como una roca desde que era bebé –La mujer chasqueó la lengua –Tendré que ponerle el desayuno junto con el almuerzo.

Su esposo no dijo nada simplemente se limitó a sonreírle, igual le compraría un nuevo despertador a su dulce niña.

Rin se había metido como alma que llevaba el diablo al baño de la habitación, no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a clases, se bañó y se vistió con el primer vestido que vio en el armario, mientras se ocupaba de secar su castaño cabello con el secador, su celular que se hallaba frente a ella en encima de la peinadora con espejo de forma de corazón, le había avisado que le había llegado un nuevo mensaje, lo vio, sonrió y luego lo borró. Cuando apenas iba saliendo de su habitación pudo escuchar el timbre seguido de la voz de su madre, bajó las escaleras corriendo, en la entrada pudo ver a su madre charlando animadamente con un joven de diecisiete años, no muy alto de tez morena, rostro pecoso y cabello castaño oscuro, se trataba de Kohaku Miller, su "novio"; estaban hablando de cómo se estaban preparando para el baile de graduación y de lo preciosa que estaría Rin con el vestido que habían ido a comprar a la ciudad hace semanas.

–Buenos días–Saludó Rin con ánimo. – ¿Ya nos vamos?

–Hija espera un momento. Date la vuelta. –Rin así lo hizo y su madre abrió su mochila rosa y metió una gorda bolsa en él -Allí llevas tu desayuno y el almuerzo, me imagino que podrás comértelo en el autobús escolar. Aunque te lo hubieras comido caliente si te hubieras parado más temprano.

–Ay mami, es que me quedé hasta tarde buscando versículos en la biblia sabes muy bien que la hija del reverendo no puede darse el lujo de hacer un sermón aburrido– La joven se giró para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su madre, vio a Kohaku por el rabillo del ojo y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño el muy idiota estaba aguantándose las terribles ganas de reír, pero este automática se aclaró la garganta casi de manera teatral.

– ¿Ya nos vamos Rin? Mira que si el autobús nos deja nos tocará caminar y si me sudo será tu culpa.

–Sí, sí ya vámonos… –Dijo Rin con fastidio, a regañadientes tomó la mano de Kohaku y empezaron a caminar presurosos – ¡Adiós mamá nos vemos luego!

– ¡Adiós linda, adiós Kohaku tengan cuidado!–. Rita se quedó viendo a su hija y a su nuero, quienes iban sonrientes de la mano por la calle.

– ¿Ya se fueron? –Interrogó su esposo detrás de ella.

–Sí, se fueron tomados de la mano y todo. –Chilló la mujer con picardía y su esposo hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado.

–Ay no pongas esa cara, Gabriel. Kohaku no es un mal muchacho, a decir verdad se me hace alguien demasiado dulce para ser un chico ¿O prefieres que salga con alguien como el tal Naraku o el primo de este?

–Dios por supuesto que no, de solo imaginarme a mi hija saliendo con ese delincuente motorizado… No ¡Ni hablar!

Rita rodó los ojos y pasó una mano sobre los ahora tensos hombros de Gabriel. Sabía que su esposo no le gradaba para nada aquellos primos, según él, eran una mala influencia, tan mala que tenían enamoradas a más de una joven del pueblo.

–Ya, ya y hablando del diablo hoy voy a pasar a ver si ya tienen a _Ágata_ lista– Ágata era la furgoneta Volkswagen que ellos tenían, básicamente siempre la tenían al servicio de la iglesia, pero tuvieron que mandarla a arreglar luego de que en una de esas prácticas que Rin hacía antes de su examen para conseguir la licencia de conducir, lo terminara estrellando casualmente frente al taller de Naraku.

Una vez que cruzaron la esquina y una vez que se cercioraron que nadie los veía, se soltaron la mano y ambos al mismo tiempo procedieron a limpiarse el sudor de la mano del otro con la ropa.

– ¡Kohaku eres un imbécil! – Chilló Rin bajito – ¿Cómo se te ocurre reírte?

–No me reí no seas dramática, pero admito que estuve a punto de hacerlo. –Pegó los dedos y cerro un ojo con gracia. –Vamos, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no eres una niña buena.

–Eso lo sé pero… ¿podrías actuar más masculino la próxima vez? –Lo regañó. –Últimamente no te esfuerzas demasiado en ocultar tu orientación sexual.

–No tengo la culpa de no ser tan bien actor como tú. –Replicó ofendido.

–Sí– La castaña rodó los ojos fastidiada. –Como tú digas.

–¿Y tú no has pensado en…–El moreno dejó de hablar en el momento que se toparon con una señora en el camino que saludo a Rin una vez solo nuevamente prosiguió– … en ser totalmente sincera con tus padres?

–Creo que lo mismo podría ir con tu hermana, _querido–_ Respondió sarcástica – ¿Por qué no le dices que eres gay y ya?

–Sabes muy bien por qué…

–Entonces que chiste tiene que discutamos por lo mismo. Estamos en la misma sintonía-Lo interrumpió parándose frente a él –Yo te cubro, tú me cubres.

– ¿No te cansas de tener una perversa doble vida, Rin?

–Ya me estoy cansando de tus preguntas; y no– Respondió sincera y con una seria seguridad reinando en su rostro angelical- si todo estuviera en una sola vida, créeme, sería muy aburrida.

Detuvieron sus pasos junto a la señal de la parada de autobuses, ese día en particular estaba haciendo demasiado calor avisando que las vacaciones de verano estaban cada vez más cerca y con ellas también lo estaba el dichoso baile de graduación. A pesar de que solamente faltaban cerca de cuatro días para el baile Rin no podía estar más ansiosa, estaba segura de que todo, absolutamente todo saldría a la perfección, lo había estudiado todo minuciosamente, habían muchos riesgos pero eso para ella lo hacía incluso más excitante.

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar el gruñido de una moto venir del lado derecho de la vía, ambos voltearon y pudieron ver como un sujeto montado en una increíble _Harley Davidson EL_ negra, el sujeto que la manejaba tenía puesto un casco integral totalmente negro y no podía verse absolutamente nada, vestía una cazadora de cuero, una franela negra, jeans oscuros y botas negras. Pasó rápido, pero también pasó lo suficientemente lento como para dejarse notar.

Rin solamente lo vio y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista al cruzar dos cuadras después, fue en ese momento que la mejilla no paraba de temblarle, en lo posible trataba de no sonreír puesto que Kohaku estaba allí, a pesar de que ambos decidieran cubrirse las espaldas mintiendo por el otro, habían cosas que ellos preferían guardarse, como la información de con quienes salían y esas cosa… Pero sabía muy bien que Kohaku no era tonto, siempre se iban juntos a clases y pudo notar fácilmente cierto escrutinio en la forma en la que el moreno trataba de taladrarle el alma con su mirada avellana.

Pero muy para la suerte de Rin, el autobús escolar había llegado a la parada justo después y se salvó de las crecientes interrogantes que el moreno estaba maquinando en su retorcida cabecita, porque sabía que en el autobús escolar definitivamente no podría hacerlo. Pero igual no se pudo aguantar por más tiempo, Todos iban por el pasillo del autobús y Rin iba delante de él por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para susurrarle su malicioso comentario.

– ¿Te imaginas la cara que tu padre pondrá si se entera de que te vez con… ¡Ay eso duele!– Rin lo había pasado con todas sus fuerzas en el pie, seguido de una mirada asesina que le dedicó por encima del hombro pero solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, esta cambió radicalmente a una sonrisa totalmente inocente cuando algunos de sus compañeros habían volteado a verlo por su escándalo.

–Lamento haberte pisado Kohaku, no fue mi intensión. Perdí el equilibrio– Mintió.

La joven podía aparentar de ser muy dulce pero cuando se molestaba, Kohaku admitía que de cierta forma ella lograba intimidarlo.

Rin por otro lado una vez que bajó del autobús alisó su vestido y caminó directo al colegio, haciendo uso de su mejor porte y su más inocente rostro y respondiendo internamente a la pregunta que le había hecho su amigo, sí, desde luego se imaginaba la cara que pondría su padre si se enterara de que su hija no era del todo una santa, como él y muchos conocidos afirmaban que era.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y que definitivamente no iba para nada arraigado con los principios y valores que le habían inculcado sus padres durante su formación pero en definitiva ella era de las que pensaba que un poco de adrenalina no caía mal, después de todo ¿Qué sería de la vida sin un poco de riesgo? Sin duda alguna sería monótonamente insípida, aburrida y predecible.

La grasa de auto y el olor de la gasolina se metían en su nariz conforme entraba al taller a pesar de que llevara el casco puesto, estacionó la moto y permaneció sentada en ella por unos segundos, podía escuchar a su primo Naraku silbando Sweet Dreams mientras hacía quien sabe qué cosa tumbado en el suelo bajo un Lamborghini Espada color rojo. El joven se sacó el casco y le guindó en uno de los manubrios de la Moto. Era alguien apuesto y muy singular, De cabello plateado rostro perfilado pero firme, su piel era blanca y ojos color miel. Se sacó los guantes de cuero y los lanzó a un mesón lleno de herramientas.

Se bajó de la moto con agilidad, y justo cuando iba pasando, aprovechó y pateó con algo de rudeza la pierna izquierda de su primo. Seguido de eso pudo escuchar otro golpe bajo el auto. Vio a su primo arrastrarse hacia afuera en la camilla mecánica llevándose una de sus manos sucias con grasa de auto a la frente, seguido de una mirada cargada de odio con el albino.

– ¡Maldición Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo se te ocurre patearme? ¿Tienes idea de quién es el auto que estoy arreglando?– Por su puesto Naraku no esperaba que Sesshomaru preguntara, a decir verdad ellos no se soportaban mucho ni de niños ni ahora.

–Eso es por no dejarme dormir anoche.– Dijo caminando a la pequeña y algo descuidada nevera en busca de una cerveza, la tomó y se sentó en una silla de madera algo vieja y al hacerlo pudo escuchar como la madera crujía por su peso, de un solo trago vació media lata de cerveza.

–La que estaba gritando era la señora Kaguya, no yo.– Lo señaló con la llave inglesa que tenía entre sus manos. Seguido de eso volvió debajo del auto a continuar con el cambio de los frenos. Kaguya Coleman era la esposa del alcalde de Bisbee una mujer que a pesar de estar cerca de los cincuenta, se conservaba bastante bien. –Aunque he de admitir querido primo que esa mujer es...

–No me interesa saber con quién te acuestas– Dijo ecuánime mientras tomaba lo que quedaba de la cerveza y el resto lo vació en el suelo lleno de manchas de grasa, para luego encentar la lata en bote de basura frente a él.

–Claro, olvidaba que a ti te gusta otra clase de diversión.

Fuiste a verla hoy– Aquello no había sido una pregunta, Naraku aún se encontraba bajo el auto pero de haber estado afuera fácilmente habría visto la hostil mirada con la que su primo lo estaba destripando.

–No es de tu incumbencia, Naraku así que cierra la boca– Respondió poniéndose de pie.

–Querido primo Sesshomaru…– Naraku salió debajo del Lamborghini y se enderezó apoyando su espalda en la defensa del auto –Te hago una invitación a que dejes de jugar con fuego, puedes ir preso si sigues con estas tonterías y a mí no me conviene quedarme solo en este maldito taller. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Desde luego, no esperaba que su primo se preocupara por su bienestar, si pudiera compararlo con algo desagradable sería con una araña ponzoñosa, Naraku era demasiado interesado y obvio él no perdía el tiempo ocultándolo, él se sentía orgulloso de ser tan crudo y tan franco.

No podía quitarle la razón a Naraku, Si bien es cierto que el azabache era un completo impúdico las acciones de él no era tan graves, en cambio él…

No, no estaba bien, desde luego que no, pero ya no había marcha atrás la situación ya estaba más que empezada y era claro que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarlo a medias.

–Por cierto… –Naraku llamó la atención del plateado –Sarah llamó de nuevo hace media hora- A juzgar por el rostro de Sesshomaru Naraku sabía que no estaba interesado en lo que le estaba diciendo pero igual continuó. –Que cuando pudieras le regresaras la llamada.

–Se quedará esperando.

–Es como una mosca, no la conozco pero por su voz puedo sacar que es una chica pedante.

Sarah Parker había sido la novia de Sesshomaru, la relación había sido de dos años pero luego de que él se mudara a Bisbee para trabajar con su primo luego de perder su trabajo como bartender; ella se quedó en San Diego ya que ella trabajaba como bailarina erótica. No habían pasado ni dos semanas cuando la encontró engañándolo con otro sujeto dentro de su apartamento. Por su puesto siempre supo que ella sería capaz de eso ¡Pero no a la maldita semana y media! Ya tenían nueve meses desde que se habían separado y ahora lo llamaba de nuevo.

Sí, Naraku había dado en el clavo al compararla con una mosca, una que estaba muerta para él.

–Cuando vuelva a llamar simplemente cuélgale– Naraku solamente asintió.

El plateado por otro lado ingresó a la casa y se perdió tras la puerta.

Naraku estuvo a punto de seguir con lo suyo hasta que vio a la señora White frente a él vestida con una blusa manga larga y con una falda larga de jean hasta los tobillos en ese momento Naraku se aguantó las ganas de reír, aquella mujer no era para nada fea y entraba en sus gustos a pesar de ser bastante recatada, pero ni loco intentaría algo con esa mujer por más atractiva que le pareciera. Estaba prohibida.

Naraku sabía que tenía a más de una chiquilla de Bisbee loca por él, pero a él le interesaban más las mujeres maduras y experimentadas. Mujeres de verdad deseosas y capaces de volverlo loco.

Entró en su oscura habitación que para los efectos se encontraba bastante desordenada, la cama no estaba tendida, había ropa regada por todos lados, varias latas vacías de cerveza y en el mesón donde reposaba una vieja lámpara y un despertador, había un cenicero completamente lleno de colillas de cigarrillo.

Se sacó la camisa y las botas quedando únicamente con el pantalón y los calcetines, tomó un cigarrillo de una de sus gavetas un muy mal hábito que había aprendido de Sarah pero hoy en día ya era por pura costumbre. Lo encendió y se acostó en la desordenada cama viendo al techo, tratando de encontrar la claridad en los remolinos de humo que salían de su boca y del cigarrillo.

Aun recordaba cómo se habían conocido, casi lo atropellaba sin querer cuando había perdido el control de la furgoneta. Parar su suerte esta había logrado desviarse al marco de la entrada, el junto con Naraku corrieron en su ayuda. Y para suerte de la chica solo había recibido un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, recordaba que la había sacado en brazos.

Ante él pudo apreciar a una joven muy hermosa pese a que encontraba medio inconsciente la había parecido linda pero hasta allí pues pensaba que se trabada de una de esas chicas que se escandalizaban a la más exigua pronunciación de la palabra pene o vagina.

Pero no, estaba muy equivocado a pesar de que la joven llevara un rosario de bisutería rosa colgando de su cuello y una vieja y roída biblia en el bolso, aquella joven disfrutaba de lo inmoral, disfrutaba de la verdadera esencia del humano, disfrutaba de pecar a lo grande y con él.

Eso le agradaba pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como un completo imbécil por estarse complicando la vida, se suponía que luego de que su vida fuera un caos con Sarah lo último que quería era estar enredado con alguien que no debía y término haciendo lo que se prometió no hacer.

–Rin…– Dejó salir en un murmullo.

Estaba perdido.

Perdido por una chica nueve años menor que él, la deseaba.

Sintió que su celular que se encontraba dentro de su bolcillo vibró. Lo sacó mientras le daba otra colada más al cigarrillo, se trataba de un mensaje de ella, la culpable de que su vida estuviera de cierta forma de cabeza.

 _Nos vemos dentro de cuatro días espérame donde planeamos ¡besos!_

 _Como quieras._ Fue lo único que respondió para luego borrar los mensajes ambos habían decidido que así fuera. No podían dejar nada. Apagó el cigarrillo y decidió dormir un rato, era su día libre después de todo.

Rin leyó el mensaje y sonrió, él no era muy comunicativo por mensaje pero eso no le importaba, estaban contenta con saber que la cosas irían como ella quería pero sobre todo, le encantaba saberse de que tenía cierto control sobre el hombre de mirada dorada y no lo desaprovecharía, deseaba a ese hombre más que a nada en el mundo.

Eliminó los mensajes y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo, se lavó las manos y salió de los baños para reunirse nuevamente con su grupo de amigas y seguir disfrutando del receso como una chica normal.

Los cuatro días pasaron y la tan anhelada noche del baile de graduación había llegado, las peluquerías estaban abarrotadas y algunas chicas habían tenido la maravillosa idea comprar todo a última hora las calles eran una locura por la cantidad de madres (y padres) yendo y viniendo con bolsas y esas cosas. Pero ese no había sido el problema de Rin, ella había optado por un estilo bastante sencillo, un vestido largo hasta las rodillas corte romano color lavanda el cual dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto, su cabello al ser liso prefirió dejarlo suelto y adornarlo con unos cuantos broches dorados, el maquillaje era sencillo y natural. No le gustaba la idea de maquillarse mucho y de que en la foto que le tomara el fotógrafo en la entrada cuando llegara al baile se viera su rostro de un tono diferente al del cuello. Se puso unas sandalias bajas doradas y un bolso de mano a juego. Ya estaba lista para el baile; Ya estaba lista para pasar una gran noche.

Una vez que iba bajando las escaleras podía escuchar las alabanzas de su madre a Kohaku por su traje, puso los ojos en blanco por un momento solo por un segundo y luego volvió a su estado normal Una vez que llegó abajo fue que vio a sus padres sentados con Kohaku.

– ¡Cielos Rin! – Su madre se acercó a ella emocionada y con la cámara fotográfico en las manos-¡Por Dios estás hermosa! ¡Sube otra vez para tomarte una foto! me hubieras avisado que ya ibas a bajar.

– ¿Ay mamá no me puedes tomar una foto aquí? – Se quejó Rin.

–Vamos solo una hija lo prometo– Insistió Rita – ¡Solo una!

–Te ves muy linda hija deberías, cumplirle ese capricho a tu madre. –Agregó su padre. Rin con un poco de fastidio así lo hizo, volvió a subir las escaleras para luego bajarlas nuevamente mientras desfilaba su mejor sonrisa.

– ¿No piensas decirle nada?-Interrogó Gabriel a Kohaku quien se encontraba bastante distraído escribiéndose con alguien por teléfono. Este parpadeó un par de veces y se guardó rápidamente el teléfono dentro del bolcillo de su pantalón tipo padrino negro.

–Qué hermosa te ves Rin– Dijo el moreno casi que atropellando las palabras, estaba nervioso y a decir verdad tenía miedo de que Rin lo matara, sí, tal vez empezaba a serle más difícil ocultar su desinterés por las chicas. Y a juzgar por la afilada mirada que le estaba dedicando el padre de Rin, podría jurar que este ya tenía sus sospechas sobre él.

La estaba cagando.

– ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias Kohaku -Le sonrió con dulzura, una muy fingida y ensayada.

–Ahora pónganse los dos juntos.-Dijo Rita, jalando al moreno por una manga pero no con mucha fuerza para no arrugarlo.

–Pero no tan juntos, no vaya a ser que luego tengamos que cortar las fo... – Gabriel se cayó en ipso facto ante el fuerte codazo que su mujer le había dado en las cotillas.

–Falta el ramillete ¿Dónde dejaste el ramillete que traías Kohaku?

–Creo que lo dejé en la sala señora Rita. – Dijo Kohaku apenado bajando los escalones para ir por él.

–No bajes. Tú, ve por el ramillete– Le habló con dureza a su esposo el cual seguía sobándose el estómago por el golpe.

Rin por otro lado estaba empezando a impacientarse pues, si las cosas seguían así no llegarían nunca al maldito baile. En serio a veces no entendía como su madre podría emocionarse tanto por unas simples fotos.

Veinte minutos después fue que lograron salir de la casa rumbo al auto que Kohaku había alquilado para noche. Una vez que ambos entraron fue que pudieron respirar con más calma.

–Maldición Rin, creo que tu padre está empezando a sospechar de mi. – Suspiró tallándose los ojos con hastió para luego arrancar el auto.

– ¿En serio?– Dijo sarcástica acomodando el ramillete de rosas naranjas que Kohaku le había puesto, se lo había puesto mal y la cinta le picaba un poco.

–No te burles, tu padre me da miedo ¿Sabes? –Respiró hondo –Sentí que moría bajo su mirada. Rin.

–Es normal viniendo de un marica como tú.

– ¡Ja, ja! Pero que cómica saliste. Mojigata...– Susurró lo último.

– ¿Tienes planeado algo para esta noche? – Interrogó Rin viéndolo fijamente ignorando su asertado comentario. –Yo tengo planeado perderme en medio del baile.

–Sí, me iré a casa de… Bankot… ¡De un amigo! –Se corrigió pero muy tarde, ya había dicho de más. Estaba rojo como un tomate pero hacía lo posible por no despejar la vista de la calle pero por el rabillo del ojo había podido ver la expresión de la castaña.

– ¡Aja! ¿De manera que ese es el que te hace morder las almohadas?– Rin estalló en una risa contagiosa –Oh por Dios…

–Eres mala Rin.

–Ay no te pongas así, tus secretos siempre han estado a salvo conmigo ¿O no?-Dijo posando su mano en el hombro de su colorado amigo. –Pero creo que esto es karmático, después de todo tu ya sabes con quien me voy a ver esta noche.

–Supongo que en unos cuantos años, ambos nos estaremos riendo de esto– Agregó un poco más sereno, más que confidentes eran amigos ¡Los mejores! Él no se perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle a Rin.

–Toma– Le extendió un pequeño paquetito plateado, Rin lo tomó y fue entonces que pudo ver una tira de tres condones. –No sé hasta qué momento estarás conmigo así que mejor te los doy de una vez. Por cierto me debes veinte dólares.

Esta vez fue el momento de Rin para sonrojarse y empezar a temblar un poco nerviosa, le había pedido al moreno que se los comprara.

Una vez que llegaron a la fiesta estacionaron en la entrada de la Secundaria, por supuesto ambos tuvieron que aguantar una sesión más de fotos junto con algunos compañeros más las individuales. El Salón de baile que en realidad era la cancha decorada con globos y luces de neón era un ambiente agradable, se estaba tomando un pequeño baso de ponche cuando sintió un mensaje llegar su celular.

Sacó el celular, era un mensaje de él avisándole que ya estaba afuera. Y fu justo en ese momento que sintió su corazón palpitar como una locomotora. Y que amenazaba con salirle por la garganta junto con el poco de ponche que había tomado. Busco nerviosa a Kohaku con la mirada, él se encontraba animado hablando con aquel fuerte chico de cabello trenzado llamado Bankotsu…

¿Quién diría que aquel fortachón resultó ser bateador del otro equipo? Le sonrió y se despidió de él con un gesto.

Estaba saliendo del salón cuando le llegó otro mensaje. Era Kohaku.

 _Si pasa alguna novedad no dudes en llamarme._ Decía el mensaje y eso de cierta forma la hizo sentir más tranquila

Salió del salón de baile con pasos presurosos cuidando no ser vista por nadie en el camino pero a juzgar por la cantidad de parejas que estaban más ocupadas devorándose a besos en los matorrales o en los sitios oscuros de la escuela, dudaba que alguien le prestara atención precisamente a ella.

Caminó hasta llegar al campo de Futbol Americano, en ese momento tenía unas tremendas ganas de quitarse las molestas sandalias. Vio a todos lados, pero no vio Sesshomaru. Sacó su celular para mensajearle, pues empezaba a sentirse un poco molesta pero entonces la corneta de un auto la hizo respingar del susto.

Volteó y al otro lado del campo fue que pudo el auto, y no cualquier auto, se trataba de un Lamborghini Espada y fue cuando vio a Sesshomaru emerger de él que se sintió más tranquila.

Vio nuevamente a su alrededor una vez más para luego caminar a su encuentro, pidiendo que por favor no se tropezara con nada en el camino hasta llegar con él. Podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos en el duro pavimento, apretó con fuerza su bolso entre sus manos, recordando que dentro tenía unos condones que le había comprado su amigo. ¿Acaso ella sería verdaderamente capaz de hacerlo? ¿Estaría dispuesta a dar ese paso con él?

¿En serio te vas a preguntar lo obvio? Habló una maliciosa voz en su cabeza.

Ya estaba a cinco pasos de distancia de él y por todos los cielos se veía demasiado seductor con aquellos vaqueros negros y la camisa blanca con dos botones sueltos y arremangada; a decir verdad ella esperaba verlo en Harley como siempre habían hecho pero debía admitir que Sesshomaru la había sorprendido, tanto por la ropa como por el auto pero por su puesto sabía perfectamente que ese no era de él.

–Lindo auto…– Soltó mientras se llevaba ambas manos a atrás – ¿Es el del alcalde verdad? Lo sé porque es el único que tiene el dinero suficiente para darse esta clase de lujos… ese maldito ladrón…– Siseó por lo bajo. Sesshomaru por un momento se vio tentado a reír ante la boca de la chica pero se contuvo.

–Llegas tarde– Soltó reincorporándose un poco frente a ella. La castaña sintió que su corazón brincó, ese hombre sabía que a ella le encantaba esa imponente altura de la que él era dueño.

–Me entretuve un rato, lo siento. Pero la verdad es que esperaba verte en tu moto no un auto de lujo.

–La última vez también llegaste tarde a nuestro encuentro.

–Aquella vez estaba preparando un sermón, también tengo responsabilidades en la iglesia, pero claro eso tú no lo sabes. Si fuera a la iglesia te darías cuenta de los buenos sermones que puedo hacer.

–Estuvo bien el de la semana pasada– Agregó él impertérrito. Rin ladeó la cabeza dudosa.

–Eres un mentiroso– Respondió rodando los ojos a un lado.

–Hablaste de la relación del aprendizaje y de la parábola del sembrador. ¿O me equivocó? –No, no se equivocaba, Rin se llevó una mano a los labios mientras sonreía con ganas.

–No lo puedo creer ¿Desde cuándo te gusta ir a la iglesia? ¿Cómo es posible que no te viera?

–No esperaba que lo hicieras. Solo he ido dos veces y me sorprende lo buena que eres con tu papel de niña buena.

–Eres un idiota, Sesshomaru y un completo… –Rin estuvo a punto de replicar ofendida, pero él la detuvo cuando posó las frías manos masculinas sobre las mejillas para que alzara un poco más el rostro y en ese momento la sintió vibrar ante su contacto.

–Silencio– Agregó el ojidorado no obstante, no hubo necesidad de pedirlo, por lo que sin avisar poseyó su boca en un crudo, salivoso y perverso beso francés. No quería perder el tiemplo hablando de la iglesia, no hoy cuando le había costado convencer a su primo para que lo dejara sacar ese Lamborghini por esa noche.

Rin no tardó en sonreír entre el beso y apretarlo contra ella, participar en aquel beso entregándole la misma efusividad y eso era algo que a él le encantaba y le excitaba.

La forma en la que ella se entregaba, la forma en la que ella podía llegar a ser tan perversa como cándida. Él mejor que nadie conocía la verdadera esencia de Rin White, era el único que la conocía verdaderamente incluso mejor que sus propios padres. Paseó su mano izquierda por toda la espalda baja de la joven acercándola a él con hambre; con deseo.

Eran esa clase de situaciones en las que mandaba todo pensamiento razonable al mismísimo diablo, tener a la chica que deseaba entre sus brazos besándola y sintiendo como ella le correspondía con aquel esmero era suficiente para sentir que todo el riesgo valía la pena.

Rin se apresuró en pasar sus manos de la ancha espalda de él a enredar ambos brazos en el cuello del albino pegando así sus pequeños senos en el fuerte y trabajado pecho del joven albino. Así estuvieron un corto lapso de tiempo. Hasta que entre el beso se le escapó un gemido al sentir como Sesshomaru estaba apretando su trasero con ambas manos, acrecentando el calor y la burbujeante sensación que empezaba a tomar su vientre sin piedad.

–Sessho… e-espera –Rin rompió el beso sobresaltada, Sesshomaru pegó su frente a la de la joven, estaba muy excitado y conforme la castaña le siguiera aplastando los senos que muy bien podía sentir erectos entre la ropa en su propio pecho, estaba seguro que se volvería loco. –No podemos seguir así aquí.

Sesshomaru la separó de él, y la vio fijamente en ella podía ver una cara angelical plagada de deseo y lujuria, entendía muy buen a lo que se refería, esa noche ellos pasarían a algo más que solo besos y carisias subidas de tono.

–Vámonos de aquí– gruñó. Tomó la mano de Rin y la guio hasta la puerta del copiloto del coche, le abrió y una vez que ella estuvo dentro dio la vuelta para subir al asiento del piloto.

Rin se encargó de poner un poco de música de la radio, terminaron escuchando Heart-Shaped Glasses de Marilyn Manson durante de todo el camino que si de verdad no era por la música seguramente ambos irían en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos decía absolutamente nada, pero igual no era un silencio incomodo, Rin estaba muy ansiosa y sentía que su corazón cada vez se aceleraba más y eso que Sesshomaru había vuelto a tocarla desde que se habían puesto en marcha.

Habían llegado a un mirador y podían ver todas las luces del pueblo, para conveniencia de los dos el lugar se encontraba completamente solo, estaban solos.

Apagó el auto y fue en ese momento que volteó a verla, lucía verdadera hermosa esa noche con ese vestido que dejaba ver la piel de su hombro izquierdo expuesta, tenía ganas de probarlo de morderlo.

–Salgamos un momento –dijo Sesshomaru abriendo la puerta del auto de Rin pudo sentir como la joven se había tensando al tenerlo tan cerca de ella, sonrió apenas un poco ante los nervios que provocaba en ella, a pesar de que ella pretendiera actuar como una mujer, seguía siendo una virgen poco experimentada.

–Está bien– Dijo por fin, saliendo del auto. Sesshomaru salió un minuto más tarde, había colocado un poco de música, había ido unos momentos a la cajuela para sacer dos latas de cerveza, no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera tomar pero igual se la ofrecería.

Cuando regresó la mirada a Rin esta se encontraba abrazándose a si misma mientras veía las luces del pueblo, era tan atrayente sin siquiera proponérselo o quizá esa era la estrategia de ella. Sacó su cazadora del asiento trasero. Dejó las latas en el suelo y procedió colocarle el saco por encima de los hombros, sorprendiéndola.

Una vez afuera ambos se acercaron a la baranda de metal algo oxidada y vieron las luces de Bisbee es un máximo esplendor. Rin sabía que Sesshomaru era un hombre ardiente pero no se había imaginado que fuera tan romántico, se estaba esforzando por hacer las cosas bien y eso… eso le estaba robando el corazón.

–Tengo que admitirlo….– Empezó ella –Estoy impresionada.

– ¿Tomas cerveza?-Preguntó ignorando lo otro, ofreciéndole una de las latas.

–No, pero por ser una noche especial creo que puedo hacer una excepción.– Dijo tomando la lata pero esta le fue retirada rápidamente de las manos.

–No hay a quien impresionar aquí, Rin. –Seguido de eso le entregó la lata.

–Yo creo que el que se ha esforzado en impresionar a alguien has sido tú. –Dijo con simpleza mientras habría la lata de cerveza tomando una buena cantidad del contenido. En comparación al aburrido ponche que había tomado en la fiesta este le sabía mejor y acompañado con la tonada de _Tainted love_ de Soft Cell. No había tardado en empezar a bailar un poco.

– ¿Cómo no sabes que tengo otras intenciones?– Soltó entonces viéndola bailar despreocupadamente frente a él.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes que las de las intenciones no puedo ser yo? Yo también sé cómo jugar a esto, tengo la teoría suficiente como para defenderme ¿o acaso crees que lo único que han leído mis lindos ojitos es la biblia? – Le guiñó un ojo. –Lo que sea que pase esta noche, es obvio que de parte y parte teníamos los mismos planes.

–No digas cosas de las que luego puedas arrepentirte. –Dijo tomándola de las caderas haciendo que la cazadora callera al suelo seguido de eso ambos estaban tomando y bailando juntos. –Yo no tengo nada que perder y lo sabes, niña consentida.

–Si las cosas son así ¿entonces por qué te preocupas? Desde el inicio me ha gustado tomar riesgos solo para estar contigo…– Rin se mantuvo firme ante sus palabras no desvió la mirada en ningún momento, observada como aquella fría mirada dorada la devoraba y le quemaba el alma. Ni siquiera se creía lo que había dicho, tal vez si se estaba enamorando de él después de todo. Ninguno de los dos había dejado de bailar.

Sesshomaru sintió un extraño calor emerger de su corazón ¿Acaso eso había sido una especie de confesión de amor? Llevó su mano al rostro de la castaña, acarició sus labios entre abiertos con la punta de su dedo pulgar.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo.-Susurró muy cerca de su boca de fresa.

Ambos dejaron caer las latas de cerveza al mismo tiempo, para entregarse nuevamente en un beso, solo que este era diferente, era un poco más tierno y suave y más allá del sabor de la cereza tanto Sesshomaru como Rin estaban seguros de que tenía un sabor completamente diferente.

Sin detenerse ambos ingresaron a la parte trasera del auto. Ahora era _I Wanna Be yours_ la canción que llenaba el caluroso ambiente que ambos compartían, la ropa había empezado a ser una molestia. Por lo que Sesshomaru interrumpió por un momento sus besos y sus caricias a la pequeña chica que se encontraba debajo de él, sosteniendo su peso de sus rodillas se sacó la blanca camisa de un solo tirón.

Fue en ese momento que Rin decidió tomar la iniciativa para enderezarse un poco y poder besar aquel fornido pecho del que ese hombre era dueño. Ante sus ojos Sesshomaru era perfecto era el chico malo de sus sueños más húmedos, quería entregarle lo mejor de ella él. Pero no pudo estar así por mucho tiempo, Sesshomaru la había obligado a tumbarse nuevamente empujándola un poco por los hombros llevándole ambas manos por encima de la cabeza. Sesshomaru le alzó la falda del vestido y se lo subió hasta dejar su ropa interior y abdomen al descubierto.

Rin podía sentir como la piel se le erizaba ante su semidesnudes y como el plateado cabello de Sesshomaru le rosaba la piel del abdomen, es muy cerca de la piel de aquella sensible piel tenía sus ardientes ojos en los de ella y fue entonces en eso momento que entendió, él estaba esperando su consentimiento. Con una muda afirmación le dejó que claro que podía continuar y fue entonces cuando el primer gemido de placer se le escapó, Sesshomaru estaba paseando su sedosa y húmeda lengua por su piel lamía de arriba así abajo incluso se había detenido un poco más en su ombligo, para luego bajar poco a poco hasta que su lengua había chocado con el encaje de sus bragas rosas.

Mientras seguía en aquella tortura subió la mano izquierda para tocar un de los pequeños senos de Rin que aún se encontraban preso con el corpiño invisible y la tela del vestido, era exquisita era lo mejor que había probado en mucho tiempo, quería hacerla sentir bien, al final ella le estaba entregando lo más puro que ella tenía, porque de una cosa estaba seguro era el primer hombre que la tocaba de esa forma y eso le gustaba y mucho.

-Se-Sessho… -Jadeó ¿Acaso quería volverla loca?, Enterró sus cortas unas en los duros hombros del albino puesto que este estaba empezando a tocar su punto de placer. Sobre la delgada tela de la braga. Y por todos los cielos se sentía muy bien.

-Por… ¡por favor!- Soltó bajo pero lo suficientemente audible para el albino.

-¿Por favor, qué?- Interrogó con malicia mientras detenía poco a poco la estimulación de su sexo. No quería torturarla pero quería estar seguro de que ella realmente quería estar con él, quería que le rogara, que pidiera por él.-No pude escucharte- Había intentado sacar su mano de entre sus piernas pero ella lo detuvo apresándolo con sus piernas.

-No… No es justo-Soltó moviendo sus caderas mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano masculina entre sus muslos.-¡No te detengas por favor!…

-Sesshomaru se acercó a su boca y la besó apoyado en su antebrazo izquierdo cuidando no perder el equilibrio y caerse en el suelo del auto o encima de Rin. Era un poco incómodo pero tratándose de hacer el amor dentro un auto, verdaderamente no importaba mucho. Siguió besándola mientras seguía estimulando su clítoris solo que esta vez había metido su mano bajo la tela.

Rin se sobresaltó al sentir uno de sus largos dedos penetrarla. Con suavidad y delicadeza, Al parecer Sesshomaru pretendía desvirgarla con sus dedos. Como pudo trato de llevar una de sus manos al creciente bulto en el pantalón de Sesshomaru y empezó a tocarlo, podía sentirlo sorprendentemente duro, caliente y palpitante. No quería disfrutar solamente ella, ella también complacerlo a él. Quería que todo lo que estuviera haciendo y experimentando por primera vez fuera reciproco.

Sesshomaru serró los ojos por un momento, a decir verdad no se había esperado esa audacia por parte de la joven, la forma en la que ella lo masajeaba por encima de la tela de los vaqueros era deliciosa.

La siguió estimulando con más fervor hasta que el primer orgasmo hizo mello en ella, haciéndola gemir con fuerza.

Podía sentir con Rin humedecía sus dedos con sus fluidos, se había corrido en sus dedos y eso le había gustado. Salió un momento de su interior y se reincorporó nuevamente.

Ambos tenía la respiración agitada, Rin estaba roja y con la vista vidriosa era como tener a una preciosa muñeca de porcelana frente a él. Vio los dedos de su mano derecha cubiertas por el néctar de ella.

-Mira lo mojada que estás… Se ve delicioso- seguido de eso Sesshomaru se llevó los dedos a la boca y Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse más.

¡Estaba probándola! Y lo hacía con un gusto que la llevó a taparse la cara con ambas manos.

-Sabes muy bien Rin. No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza- Tomó sus manos y le descubrió el rostro, estaba roja, parecía arder.- Ven aquí.

Sesshomaru la ayudó a arrodillarse para así terminar de sacarle lo que quedaba del vestido y lo arrojó a la parte delantera del auto, dejando a Rin únicamente con la ropa interior. Le desabrochó el sostén con una sola mano y prosiguió a devorarlos y estimularlos tanto con su boca como con sus manos. Pero esta vez era Rin quien quería tomar las riendas del asunto, lo separó de ella y lo obligó a que esta vez sería él quien estaría apoyado en la puerta del auto.

Arrodillada frente y con las manos temblándole, pasó sus su manos al cinturón del albino para soltarlo. Rosando incontinentemente sus manos con la dura erección. Había leído muchos libros eróticos y a decir verdad no era no por asomo lo mismo de leerlo a vivirlo en carne propia, Sacó el cinturón y luego se decido de los botones y el cierre. Podía sentir la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella siguiendo cada acción que ella hacía, Rin lo beso en los labios como inicio del camino de besos que iba dejando por su cuello y clavículas podía sentir la manos de Seshomaru paseándose suaves por su espalda y por sus glúteos. Lo beso una vez más y fue cuando se atrevió a meter su mano con un poco de torpeza dentro de sus pantalones para sacar su duro miembro bajo la mirada por un momento y a decir verdad, tragó grueso.

Era grande, más de lo que había imaginado, se lamió la boca ante lo que planeaba hacer a continuación. Rodeó el miembro de Sesshomaru con su mano derecha y procedió a masturbarlo, pudo escucharlo gruñir por un momento cuando vio como llevaba la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola del cristal de la venta, estaba tensó. Al parecer le estaba gustando.

Sesshomaru rodeó la mano de la joven con la suya, haciendo un contraste abismal y así le indicó el ritmo con el que quería que lo tocara. Era demasiado sexy verlo así, se sentía como una reina teniendo ese control sobre él. Podía escuchar lo exaltado de su respiración, era lo mejor deseaba provocarlo más por lo que aumento el ritmo a uno más acelerado. Quería que él también se corriera pero la detuvo.

Rin subió la mirada algo confundida.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar con esto?-Interrogó Sesshomaru con la voz ronca.

-Tienes que estar bromeando ¡Por supuesto que quiero continuar!-Dijo tratando de tomar el pene de Sesshomaru entre sus manos.

-Entonces date la vuelta y ponte cuatro.

Al escucharlo Rin por un momento se sintió algo escandalizada, la quería en cuatro, la quería tomar como a una perra. _**Eso es lo que quieres así que coopera, estúpida.**_ Habló nuevamente aquella maliciosa voz de su cabeza.

Rin un poco patosa así lo hizo dejándole a Sesshomaru total acceso a su intimidad, él se acomodó quedando esta ves sentado, apreció los redondos y acanelados glúteos de Rin, a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver claramente la mancha de humedad en las bragas, el olor que emanaba de ella le gustaba, Sin previo aviso tomó las caderas de Rin para aproximarlo a él y poder darle un pequeño mordisco en el trasero haciendo que Rin gimiera por el placer. Con una mano jaló las bragas hacía abajo dejando expuesta la entrada de su paraíso.

Paraíso que sería profanado por un demonio como él.

Pasó su lengua solo por un momento pues quería probarla, haciendo que Rin gimiera, amaba sus virginales gemidos. Se separó por un momento sacó un condón de su bolcillo y procedió a ponérselo rápidamente, necesitaba el cuerpo de Rin, la deseaba.

Con una mano obligó a Rin a que pegara la cara y el pecho del asiento dejando su trasero alzado ante él. Él se arrodillo frente a ella y masajeó y apretó ambos glúteos con glotonería.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás Rin–Dijo haciendo un poco de presión con su miembro en la entrada de Rin.

–Hazlo…

Entró, lentamente cuidando de no lastimarla demasiada pudo sentir como se retorcía debajo de él. No tardó en consolarla acariciando sus caderas en un intento por calmarla. Era adictiva la forma en la que Rin lo apretaba, ante él ya no había una niña, ahora era una mujer.

Empezó a embestirla lentamente por unos cuantos segundos, podía escuchar los hipidos de Rin incluso temió haber entrado con mucho fuerza, Rin seguía con la cara enterrada en el asiento pero estaba seguro que había sido lo suficientemente delicado, tal vez él era demasiado para alguien tan pequeña como ella. Se detuvo un instante.

– ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Maldición la verdad esperaba que no. Pero para su consuelo y alivio fue Rin la que empezó a mover sus caderas hacia él.

–Sigue, por favor– dentro de aquel escozor en su intimidad estaba empezando a sentiré bien, más bien, demasiado bien… Quería más.

Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia ella, apoyando su pecho de su espalda, necesitaba escucharla, olerla estar dentro de ella. Los vidrios de las ventanas empezaban a empañarse por el sudor, era embriagador, era tan prohibido y al mismo tiempo tan delicioso. La siguió envistiendo esta vez con más fuerza y desenfreno.

Rin sentía que con aquel va y ven de sus cuerpos su alma se conectaba con de Sesshomaru, él estaba siendo suyo y ella suya.

–Me encantas….– Le susurró Sesshomaru recibiendo el caliente aliento del ojidorado en su oreja, aquello había hecho que su vientre se contrajera más. Maldición la estaba matando de placer.

Cambiaron de posición esta vez, él se encontraba sentando completamente normal con su espalda apoyada al espaldar mientras que ella lo montaba.

Se besaban y solo interrumpían las uniones de sus labios para tomar aire o para dedicarse a alguna otra parte de sus cuerpos que requirieran atención.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Rin podía sentir el orgasmo más cerca que nunca.

–Creo que empiezo a amarte… Creo… Creo que voy a correrme. –Jadeó Rin subiendo y bajando con hambre, buscando fundirse mucho más con su cuerpo. Entonces el momento cumbre llegó y ambos habían llegado al mismo tiempo al tan efervescente clímax.

Ambos miradas tanto chocolate como dorada se encontraron, estaban muy agitados pero aun sentían hambre por el otro, ese era apenas el primer asalto de una noche llena de pasión y deseo. Tal vez no había sido la manera más original de perder la virginidad pero no le importaba, había sido excelente y estaba seguro que ambos planearían más noches como esa.

Ya estaban dando cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando habían dado por terminada aquella maravillosa noche. Rin se encontraba exhausta y profundamente dormida. Él no había podido dormir, estaba demasiado incomodo como para hacerlo vio la hora en el radio que había terminado en estática ya eran cerca de las cuatro y media de la mañana, él tenía que dejar a Rin en su hogar y luego ir a trabajar.

–Rin despierta– la llamó.

–Cinco minutos más, mamá– Suplicó dormida.

–No soy tu madre, despierta ahora– Rin abrió los ojos y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de todo.

Sesshomaru salió de la parte trasera, se abrochó los pantalones y se colocó la camisa, afuera encontró su cazadora tirada en el suelo. La tomó y recogió las latas vacías de cerveza del suelo, estaba tratando de hacer tiempo para que Rin se acomodara.

Rin salió del auto ya vestida haciendo lo posible por arreglar su cabello con sus manos, algunos adornos se le habían caído por los que terminó guardándolos en su bolso. Vio su teléfono celular y en ese momento no quería ni siquiera verlo. Seguramente tendría algunas llamadas perdidas de su madre.

–Te llevaré a casa, entra.

–Sí, gracias.

Una vez que estuvieron en marcha estuvieron hablando un poco más Rin que Sesshomaru.

–Sesshomaru…– Habló Rin no muy segura, un movimiento de la cabeza de Sesshomaru le hizo saber que continuara – ¿Iras a mi acto de grado esta tarde?

–No lo sé. Depende de cuánto trabajo tenga en el taller.

–Oh bueno, está bien.

Una vez que llegaron cerca de la calle donde vivía la castaña, Sesshomaru frenó.

–Gracias por la maravillosa noche Sesshomaru. – Dijo tomando las sandalias y dándole un beso en los labios hizo ademanes de bajarse del auto pero Sesshomaru la detuvo. Rin volteó y pudo ver la ardiente mirada de su hombre, Sesshomaru la aproximó a él y la besó nuevamente.

–Gracias a ti, Rin.

Bajo y caminó descalza hasta su casa, sacó las llaves y abrió, vio a sus padres durmiendo tranquilamente en la alfombra de la sala. Subió con cuidado de no despertarlos y corrió a su habitación con pasos de pluma para darse un baño rápido. Tenía que dormir por lo menos una hora antes del acto.

La dulce voz de su madre la había despertado, para su suerte ninguno sospechaba nada, su madre encargó de ayudarla con el otro vestido que utilizaría para el acto. La ceremonia fue muy bonita ella había logrado graduarse con honores como ser una de las estudiantes más destacadas, junto con Kohaku, con el cual entre cuchicheos se había puesto al corriente de todo.

Una vez salió con su toga, birrete y diploma en mano, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, afuera al otro lado de la calle bajo la sombra de un árbol, se encontraba Sesshomaru montando su Harley Davidson vestido como todo el Bad Boy que era, tenía puestos unas gafas de sol negras y un cigarrillo en los labios, esa visión era tan sexy que por un momento le dieron ganas de salir corriendo hacia él para repetir todo lo que habían hecho en la noche, una vez que más compañeros salieron todos lanzaron los birretes al aire nuevamente.

Sesshomaru encendió su moto y se alejó, Rin estaba feliz de que al menos hubiera ido a verla. El juego de ellos era peligroso, pero ambos estaban ansiosos por planear el nuevo encuentro, ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que en lo clandestino encontraban lo divertido.

 _"She'll never cover up what we did with her dress, no"_

 _"Ella nunca cubrirá lo que hicimos con su vestido, no"_

 **FIN.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hola chicas y chicos(¿?) Espero que se encuentren muy, pero muy bien. Aquí les dejo un humilde One-shot… espero que quedara bien, cabe resaltar que este lo estoy escribiendo nuevamente luego de haberlo perdido. Espero que les guste ;)


End file.
